Users access various types of multimedia content via various user devices, such as mobile devices and stationary devices. Some multimedia content is accessed based on accounts that are shared by numerous individuals. For example, in a family setting, a Netflix® account may be used by various family members to access movies. Each family member may see the movie selections made by other family members.